Stargate Destiny Episode 1
by USS Thor
Summary: The expidition to unlock the 9th Chevron succeeds as the base comes under attack.
1. Chapter 1

Stargate Destiny "Air Part 1"

On Earth a young Eli Wallace is sitting at his desk playing the massive multiplayer online game Prometheus where he is about to solve the ancient dakara weapons puzzle that he thinks will unlocking the weapon will destroy the enemy ship. He solves the ancient puzzle and the weapon locks in and fires and then the game crashes.

"Oh come on, what the hell!" he exclaims and slams his headset down on the computer. Meanwhile on Icarus base Col. Young is training the new personal from the last reinforcement drop off. Explaining the do's and don'ts of the base.

Then General Jack O'Neill and Nicholas Rush arrive in a SUV at the Wallace's house mere hours after Eli defeated the final level in the Prometheus game. The doorbell rings and Eli awnsers it to see an intimidating General O'Neill standing before him.

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"Eli Wallace?" asks General O'Neill staring at Eli as if he already knows

"Sorry you just missed him he's not here" responds Eli

"Do I look like the type of man to show up if you weren't home?" asked the General smirking.

"No I guess not" muttered Eli

Then General O'Neill signaled for Dr. Rush to come over and Rush hands Eli the non-disclosure agreement and begins to explain that signing this will unlock things he never thought possible and that if he doesn't that they will beam him up to their spaceship. He tells them he'll think about it and as the door closes Jack looks at Rush and says "Well that went well".

Then a sudden burst of light appears in the house and Eli is beamed onto a Alkesh in orbit where he is greeted by General O'Neill and Dr. Rush along with Chloe Armstrong and her father Senator Armstrong. Eli looks out the cockpit window where two air force pilots turn the Alkesh away from Earth and head into space.

"Yes your on a spaceship" responds Dr. Rush

"I should probably call my mom" Eli says as he stares at his cell phone

"That won't work up here" says General O'Neill and then looks to Dr Rush and says " I thought he was a genious or something"

"You can call your mom along the way" awnsers Dr. Rush

"Why are we taking a Alkesh, I'm a senator of the United States" says the angered Senator.

"Senator we are taking this since all of our 304's are currently busy and since it's only 21 light years we didn't see the problem" awnsers the General.

Somewhat satisfied by the awnser the Senator calms down and the ship enters hyperspace. Eli meets Chloe who informs him that she knows all about him and how he dropped out of MIT. He is stunned that such a beautiful woman knows his name and who he is. He is then redirected to a plasma screen in a room and the screen starts to play the stargate videos that Dr. Daniel Jackson narrated. While in hyperspace he calls his mother at home and explains that the Air Force will take care of her while he is away and that this job is something he has always dreamed of.

The ship drops out of hyperspace as Eli and Chloe stare in amazement at this is their first time viewing an entirely new planet.

"Impressive isn't it" says General O'Neill with his age old smile

All Chloe or Eli can do is keep staring and give a slight nod in agreement. The Alkesh breaks orbit and heads down to the planet where it is met by two F-302 fighters and is escorted down to a landing strip at the base of a mountain where a security detail is waiting for them with Col. Young. Young is radioing for Lt. Scott but Scott and Lt. Johansen are in a storage closet having uninhibited sex. Tamara doesn't want to let Matt go but as soon as she reaches her climax she lets him go. He gets dressed in a hurry and runs out of the closet and heads to meet Colonel Young and the newly arrived Guests. Meanwhile Sergeant Greer is walking by the closet as Lt. Johansen comes staggering out with her hair a mess. The Sergeant gives her a grin knowing that her relationship with Lt. Scott isn't as big of a secret as she thinks. She looks at him and blushes as she heads to a restroom to make herself more presentable. Not to be outdone by his friend and superior office he meets 2nd Lt. James in her quarters and the two begin to have sex.

Lt. Scott arrives just in time as the newly arrived guests from Earth are stepping out of the ship. Colonel Telford greets General O'Neill and the rest of the ships occupants. As the group is heading inside the mountain the Alkesh is taken to a hanger for safe keeping. Colonel Telford meets the group as he is fresh out of a F-302 flying patrol of the planet. Lt. Scott is put in charge of giving Chloe and Eli a quick tour of the base while "the grown ups" talk as General O'Neill puts it.


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate Destiny "Air Part 1"

As General O'Neill, Colonels Telford and Young, and Senator Armstrong are discussing the state of the project and the direction it's headed in. Dr. Rush was in the gate room overseeing the attempt to use Eli's equations to dial the address. After 7 chevrons get locked in the mountain begins to shake which causes everyone to rush to the gate room to see what is going on. By the time everyone arrives the 9th chevron locks in but won't engage which causes Dr. Rush to start ranting and blames Eli for getting the equation wrong which causes Eli to defend himself.

"Don't blame me, I just got here" he responds

"Something has to be wrong" rush exclaims

"The math is right, something about the problem that the equation solves has to be the problem" he says. Then the two begin to argue about who is right and who is wrong when Colonel Young interrupts them and tells them it doesn't matter who is right and wrong. He tells them that they have to work together to find the solution to the problem. Eli and Rush head off to look over the equation and Rush begins to right the problem down on a white board which Eli mocks since there are plenty of computers and plasma screen TV's available which Rush ignores.

Meanwhile Camille Wray is meeting with Adam Brody who is complaining about working with Dr. Rush saying that "he is like the Hitler of scientists" since he doesn't value anyone else's input on anything. She sits writing down notes and tells him she will talk to Colonel Young and see what she can do. As Colonel Telford is heading back to his office he hears loud moaning and grunting from Lt. James quarters and he opens the door to investigate where he sees Ronald and Vanessa having sex. He orders the two to stop but at first Sergeant Greer won't stop and he pulls him off of the young busty Lt. Greer responds by striking the Colonel and once Greer is dressed Colonel Telford has him thrown in the brig for striking a superior officer.

Lt. Scott is showing Chloe around the base since Eli is with Dr. Rush the two head out to the balcony overlooking the entire base and Chloe is simply speechless.

"It's so beautiful" she stutters out

"Yeah it's the best view in the entire base" he responds

"So what brings the daughter of a senator to Icarus base?" asks Matt

"My dad just likes to show me off and put the credit of finding Eli on me" she says embarrassed and blushing while giving Matt the flirty look.

As the two are having a conversation Lt. Johansen comes out and sees the two talking and interrupts the conversation and asks for a word with Lt. Scott alone. Matt makes sure that an airman takes Chloe back inside and Tamara and Matt take a step out away from everyone.

"She seems to like you" she says jealous

"She seems like a nice girl, this is her first time off world." He responds

"Well don't get any ideas Lt" she says

Then all of the senior personal of the base are radioed to meet in the mess hall for a dinner to celebrate possibly finding the key to unlocking the 9th chevron. Senator Armstrong makes a speech about how Chloe is so smart and is responsible for the idea of using the game to find bright minds that the Air Force would otherwise have overlooked. She sits and begins to drink heavily since she doesn't like the lime light. Then General O'Neill makes a speech about how when the gate was first opened and how far humanity has come since that day. He is hopeful that the 9th chevron will make the dialing of Atlantis seem minor in comparison.

As the group has sat down and begun to enjoy their meals and have a friendly conversations the mountain begins to shake and then over Colonel Young's radio you hear"Sir the base is under attack, we have incoming" and then Colonel Telford gives the order to get Senator Armstrong and General O'Neill to the Alkesh and to get them away from the planet and out of harm. The rail gun positions have started opening up on the incoming death gliders and Colonel Telford gets into his F-302 and scrambles into the air to lead the group of fighters to defend the fleeing Alkesh. Troop transports are headed for the planet and a group of soldiers with Javelin rockets manage to down a few but there are just too many to stop and they land on the airstrip outside the base and begin heading inside.

Meanwhile Dr. Rush is in the gate room and has begun dialing the 9th Chevron address and with Eli figuring out that they should be using Earth as a point of origin the wormhole engages and stabilizes. Colonel Young orders everyone through the gate with Lt. Scott leading the way. As everyone goes through the gate he and Rush have an argument about dialing the 9th chevron rather then Earth. The Lucian Alliance captures the gate room as Colonel Young steps through the gate. The C-4 on the computers blow and the Lucian Alliance Members are killed. Meanwhile the dogfight to protect the Alkesh comes to an abrupt end when Earth's newest ship Prometheus arrives and takes down the remaining gliders with its rail guns. The alkesh and remaining F-302's dock and the ship jumps into hyperspace to escape the 3 Ha'taks in orbit.


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate Destiny "Air Part 1"

In hyperspace the new Prometheus is on its way back to earth as General O'Neil and Senator Armstrong discuss what happened and where Chloe is. Colonel Telford walks in and informs the senator that his daughter was taken through the gate back to Earth accompanied by Colonel Young and Lt. Scott. Colonel Ben Pierce walked in and informed them that the Icarus personnel never returned to Earth even though the stargate was active for 6 minutes. The senator looked around the ship and took I the scenes.

"This is quite an impressive ship" he said

"With the Asgard upgrades built in we are just as powerful as the BC-304 class which is bigger then we are and require twice the crew" responded the Col.

"Colonel Pierce when will we reach Earth?" asked General O'Neill.

"Sir we are already there" responds Pierce pointing out the window".

"Wow that was quick" said the senator

"Sir this ship is faster then the BC-304, we can reach Pegasus in 10 days rather then 18. We are equipped with neutrino ion generators that give us far more power, we also have an upgraded hyperspace engine that Dr. Amanda Perry designed" informed the Commander of the Prometheus

"When are we going to have an enterprise?" asked the General.

The Colonel and senator just smirked and Colonel Pierce along with a squad of marines headed down to the hanger bay. As they walked in they saw a brand new type of space craft.

"Gentleman may I introduce the Pegasus class transport, We needed a vessel that could perform multiple functions without the need for a capital ship such as the Goa'uld used the Alkesh. It is about the same size but is more heavily armed and shielded as well as more maneuverable and faster." Informed the Colonel

The group entered the ship and took a quick tour then the ship was schedule to depart with a young airman piloting the vessel to Midway Island in the Pacific which had become the home base of the IOA because of it's remote location where from there they would be transported via C-130 to Stargate Command. The Prometheus broke orbit and headed for the moon base where it would park in one of the 6 bays beneath the surface to finish repairs and complete it's shakedown diagnostics. The asgard transporters and beam weapons still weren't finished otherwise they would of stayed and fought off the Lucian Alliance forces to save the base from falling into enemy hands.

Meanwhile on a dark and mysterious looking ship the Icarus base personnel were entering out of a stargate into a giant room that was dimly lit. Lieutenant Scott led the group through as he entered the ship weapon at the ready for anything hostile. He was followed by a mixed group of scientists and SGC personnel. The last one through the gate was Colonel Young who was shot through from the self destruct that was set, he slammed into the ground slamming his head and being knocked out. Lt. Scott and Johansen rush to his side to see if he's ok. TJ quickly finds out that he has suffered severe head trauma and motions for someone to help her get him somewhere more comfortable where she can work on him. In a few words he tells Scott that he is in command.

Scott searches for Dr. Rush who has suddenly disappeared and he orders Greer to do a headcount and keep everyone calm while Scott searches for Dr. Rush. Eli accompanies Scott in his search for Dr. Rush and when they find him he is on the observation deck and they walk up behind him taking in the scenes and are amazed at what they see. In front of them they could see the stars and what looked like a cloud they were passing through but it never stopped just continued on.

"Wow it's so beautiful" said Chloe with Everyone agreeing with her.

"Faster then light travel yet not through hyperspace" said Rush

"How is that possible?" asked Eli

"I hate to interrupt this little chat but we have to figure out a way to get home" interrupted Lt. Scott.

They headed out of the observation deck and back towards the gate room where the Icarus base personnel were trying to figure out what had just happened. Ever since meeting Chloe on the trip to the planet Eli found himself daydreaming about her and then being scared out of his mind given the current situation. The three men came down the stairs and stood before the awaiting personnel. 

"Here is the situation" said Lt. Scott.


	4. Chapter 4

Stargate Destiny "Air Part 1"

As Lt. Scott informed the base personnel of the situation everyone looked shocked and worried that they had no idea where they were in relation to Earth and if getting home was even possible.

"We are going to make it home, it might just take a little longer then we hope for it to be" explained Scott.

"Franklin and Volker I need you with me" ordered Dr. Rush

The three doctors headed off to a room which Dr. Rush believes to be some sort of control interface room and he needs them to run any system diagnostic they can to see where the ship stands on air, power and all other emergency systems.

"Dr. Rush you better see this" explains Volker

As Rush walks over and stares at the console he sees that the ships life support is failing, likely the result of the arrival of the Icarus base personnel. The trio of scientists are discussing how much air they have and figure it to be around 48 hours unless they can find a way to reduce the air being consumed or sealing any leak that they can find. Lt. Scott ordered search teams to search the ship for possible leaks in the hull that air could be escaping through. The teams searched the ship eventually finding more crew quarters and a dome shaped structure on the port side of the ship.

The crews searching the ship eventually come to where a door is stuck wide open and at the end is a shuttle with a glaring hole that the shields couldn't contain 100% of the atmosphere. Sgt. Greer radioed back to the crew members in the control interface room. The group headed towards the shuttle airlock to see if they could do anything to solve the problem.

"If we solve this leak we can maybe by ourselves a day or two more" explained Rush.

"Dr. Rush is there anyway we can dial Earth?" asked Lt. Scott

"Lt right now I am trying to make sure we make it the next few days and don't run out of air" responded Dr. Rush

When the group arrived Dr. Brody is working on getting the door mechanism to release the door and seal the door. Meanwhile on other parts of the ship Dr. Simms is laying in a bed across from Col. Young and both are in bad shape after Col Young landed on Dr. Simms. Camille Wray is watching over the two men as Lt. Johansen is with Dr. Rush and Lt. Scott. Eventually Dr. Brody is able to get the door to seal so that it bides them some more time to survive. The crew has discovered the observation deck and are gathered there looking out at the beautiful appearance of the effects of the FTL drive.

"It's so beautiful" comments Chloe.

"Yes it is" responds Dr. Park

Then Dr. Rush walks in and informs everyone that they have sealed the ship off so that they have 3 days of air remaining and that they are going to do everything they possibly can to make sure that they get the life support functioning properly again. The civilians become restless and Lt. Scott and Lt. Johansen step in and support Dr. Rush.

"We want to go home" exclaimed the crowd.

"We don't know if we have the capability" explained Dr. Rush

With all the excitement and anger raging everyone began to feel light headed from the effects of the lack of air. Meanwhile back on the Space station Artemis Col. Carter and General O'Neil were in the Colonels quarters in bed together just having finished a round of passionate love making. With the two of them laying there panting for air and staring at the ceiling.

"Ya know Carter I'm so glad that we finally did this" said Jack

"Me too Sir" she said

"Sir? You know you don't have to call me that especially in this situation" he responded

"Ok Jack" she said with a smile and rolled over and kissed him.

"What happened at Icarus" she asked.

"We came under attack and barely made it out alive, the base was overrun by Lucian Alliance forces and if it wasn't for the Prometheus I wouldn't be here" he explained to her.

"Well we didn't fair much better against the Lucian Alliance either, The Hammond, Daedalus and the Apollo are all down in the hangers undergoing extensive repairs. Aside from the Prometheus and Odyssey we have no other ships for defense and if they would decide to attack now would be the perfect time" she informed him.

"Well hopefully we will hear from the Icarus base personnel" he said as he rolled out of bed and began to get his pants on.


	5. Chapter 5

Stargate Destiny "Air Part 1"

As the Destiny flew through FTL towards some unknown destination the new occupants of the ship began to ponder what their loved ones would think when they found out that they were missing in action. Chloe was having an especially hard time not knowing if her father was safe or if he had made it off the planet with all the Gliders and Transports landing on the planet. Somebody wanted that planet but who? She wondered to herself as she lay on a bed staring at the ceiling. Elsewhere on the ship Dr. Rush and his scientists were searching the database for a way to fix the life support system. The sensors were telling them that the CO2 scrubbers were long past their designed lifetime and required a fresh source of an air scrubber such as lime. The computer flashed some dialogue on a screen and Rush hit a button then preceded to head towards the observation deck where Lt. Scott and the others were gathered.

"Lt. Scott may I have a word?" asked Dr. Rush

"What is it Rush" he asked in front of everyone

"Somewhere a little bit more private Lt." he said with insistence

The two men walked off the observation deck and onto the balcony about the gateroom. Rush explained that he put a query into the database that the ship needed more air scrubber material. Lt. Scott was curious as to how Rush had done this and he simply explained that the ship actually asked him. All he did was simply click yes to the question. Everyone was slowly starting to get headaches from lack of oxygen. Elsewhere on the ship Camille Wray was keeping an eye on Col. Young and the two were sharing a conversation about how Dr. Rush had put everyone's life at risk and how they must keep an eye on him. TJ was working on Dr. Simms who had been carried through the stargate with some serious injuries from falling debris but was going to make it.

Greer and Lt. James rejoined the group that was gathered on the observation deck and were filled in by the group. There was a heavy feeling weighing on everyone's minds that they had traded one hell for another short lived one aboard a ship that was god knows where in the universe. After Rush was done talking to Lt. Scott he headed back down to the Control Interface Room to try and find out where exactly they were in relation to Earth. He had Dr's Volker, Brody, Franklin and Eli working on finding out more information on the ship. As a few hours went by they finally found a map and Rush summoned for Lt. Scott who brought Lt. Johansen with him. The map popped up in the middle of the room and the group was staring as the map connected the dots and seemed to go on forever.

"Are they planets?" asked Scott

"No they're galaxies" exclaimed Eli in shock.

"We are several billion light years from Earth" he said in amazement of what the ship had accomplished.

Lt. Scott headed back to the observation deck with everyone following and was going to inform the group gathered there as to what had just been discovered. As he informed them they all grew scared, depressed and felt alone. After he did his best to calm the group he along with Greer, James and TJ headed to the room where Col. Young and Camille Wray were. He approached his Commanding officer and IOA rep. and informed them of the current status. Young ordered Scott to try and find a way to contact Earth to inform them that the group was alive and they needed help. The Lt. sadly informed him that they weren't able to dial Earth and were too far away for a subspace message to be received. They were truly alone and were going to have to depend on each other to make it through.

As the events played out on Destiny General O'Neill was busy back on Earth trying to find out what had happened to the personnel who were supposed to have come through the stargate on Earth. He had a lot going on with the construction of moon base as well as the Starbase Aegis that was being built on the dark side of the moon and with the Midway island base being established as a way to keep the stargate program being kept secret from the public. Senator Armstrong had also returned home to inform his wife that might have lost their daughter. The two of them cried and mourned what had happen. The senator had kept his feelings in check on the trip back from Icarus mainly because he was so deep in shock and awe at what had happened. "How did they know where to hit us" he kept asking to himself. He had made it a point of his to find out what happened and make those pay who were responsible.

Meanwhile deep inside the base on the moon Colonel Carter was overseeing the repairs of her ship and pondering what had happened on the planet. She opened a channel to General O'Neill's office at the pentagon and the two were having a conversation about the events that had played out.

"Do we know anything more about where they could have gone" she asked

"Well sensor data from the Prometheus showed that the stargate was active from the time they arrived to the time we jumped to hyperspace which is about 6 minutes" he informed the beautiful blonde Colonel.

"Well if they didn't come back to Earth then where did they go" she answered in shock.

A few offices down from General O'Neill's office Colonel Telford was having a flashback. He was talking to a mysterious woman who was asking questions about the location of Icarus base. He was feeling guilty has he had supplied the location of Icarus base as well as the location of Atlantis on Earth. As the guilt was growing he began to have flashbacks of passionate sex with this mysterious woman and how much she meant to him. He couldn't help but understand her way of thinking; Earth had defeated the Goa'uld and Ori but hadn't bothered to help the societies that weren't dependant upon the religion and supplies that had supported them. There were a lot of people who were suffering from the power vacuum that the wars had left. The Jaffa were trying to figure out their role in the galaxy as were the Tok'ra. For the first time in thousands of years there was no major power in the galaxy to rule. For all the evil that the Goa'uld had done they had supported their planets and kept the people fed and supplied work no matter how labor intensive it was.


End file.
